


Aconite

by Etrangere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for catronamcnair</p>
    </blockquote>





	Aconite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for catronamcnair

The room stinks so much Remus cannot even smell his own stench. The rust makes odd patterns on the concrete walls, and the lone light bulb hangs from the curved cellar like a strangled man. Remus finds it very fitting.

He tests the chains around his wrists and ankles one more time, and finds them comfortingly tight. Say what you will about Walden MacNair, but he knows how to trap animals. From the wooden chair where he is seated, drinking bad vodka, MacNair addresses Remus a yellow-toothed grin. Remus almost wants to answer in kind, as a beast to another.

Then the moon rises, and Remus can only trash and howl. Nothing matters to the wolf but rage and hunger. There is something liberating in it which he never dared admit to anyone.

When Remus comes back to himself, MacNair’s hands are on him, stretching him with greasy fingers. Remus feebly struggles against him – not to escape, but to relish in heaviness of the chains still binding him. It makes McNair laugh.

He pushes inside Remus without anymore preparation. The pain is new and dull, a welcome relief from the lancing ache left from transformation. MacNair fucks Remus with rough, artless thrusts which go on forever. Remus closes his eyes and lets himself ride the feeling. Dust from the ground is filling his mouth, and he thinks he broke his arm again. But he’s trapped under the chains, under MacNair’s relentless weight, under the underground bunker, and being trapped means safety. Means being able to let go. It’s not a pleasure sexual in nature – even had he the energy for it after a full moon – but it’s one Remus still savours.

Remus cannot afford Wolfbane, so MacNair is his aconite. He never thought to begrudge MacNair of his side of the bargain. Beasts shouldn’t disdain on those who take their pleasures of beasts.


End file.
